


Echinacea

by ssimpnotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssimpnotfound/pseuds/ssimpnotfound
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy AU story:Tubbo is a beekeeper and he’s trying to find new flowers for his bees to pollinate off of, and it so happens Tommy is a florist that owns a flower shop just downtown. Tubbo happens to stumble across Tommy’s flower shop and they get to talking.
Kudos: 5





	1. Poppy

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a romantic/sexual fanfiction in anyway shape or form. This is just an AU fanfic I decided write at 3am one time, and I don't intend on it being seen as a ship or anything of that sort. This is merely a small AU with some headcanons I have mixed in.

Tubbo had always been very fond of his bees, he would purposefully do the absolute most for them. He bought them the best equipment, and took very good care of them. Tubbo was a very gentle kind of person, so he would take precautions to give his bees the greatest treatment. Because of this it usually leads to better honey being made. When it was summertime, he competed in honey competitions. Each person (mostly having 4-7 competitors) would have 2 months to gather and get the best honey they could from their bees, the prize could range from cash to a new steamer for the hives. Tubbo had so much fun in these games, even if he didn't win that year, it was always fun seeing people who had a passion for bees like he did. 

Tubbo, before this year's challenge, decided to take a different approach to pollinating. This time, he was using new flowers that are more alluring to bees, a new steamer device, and a different type of honeycomb scraper. There happened to be a new small business that had just opened just a little bit away from his house. The owner of the local shop seemed to have been an up and coming florist, and was around the same age as Tubbo, maybe younger. Tubbo took a short walk up to the small town next to his house, being sure to grab a bag to put things in after he bought it all. As he stepped through the glass door into a bright and colourful shop, he heard the small ding of a bell, greeting him to the flower shop. There was a fairly young yet tall blonde, standing at the counter, with a plain red and white t-shirt, and a small badge that read 'Manager' on the front of it, clipped to the front of his shirt.

The tall blonde had been talking to a customer once Tubbo walked in, so he decided to get the things he needed before walking to the counter. He wandered around at first, seeing what the place looked like in all its detail. After that he grabbed a few flowers, a honeycomb scraper, as well as a decently expensive bee smoker. He picked up a few extra little knickknacks before heading over to the counter. Once there he set everything down getting ready to pay. As he was getting out his wallet, the boy in front of him spoke up. “Hello, I’m Tommy. Let me get that for you.” he said as he reached for the bagged flowers, and the other sorts that Tubbo planned on purchasing. 

“Oh, thank you!” he said with a slight chuckle. Tubbo scooted the items of his choosing towards Tommy, while still managing to pull out a small credit card. He then looked back up at Tommy, beginning to ask those questions everyone does when they meet someone for the first time. The ‘where you from?’ or the ‘how are you doing?’ Tommy soon asked why he needed such expensive bee equipment, and Tubbo started rambling about the competition, how he treats his bees, and his passion for beekeeping. Tommy stood there and listened while Tubbo went off on his own tangent for his bees, shocked at how the guy could keep it up for so long. Tommy snickered and soon asked “Can I ever visit this so-called magical place?” Tubbo paused shortly after catching his breath from the long rant he’d just spoken of. “I, well.” He paused again needing a moment to process a little. “Sure, I can show you the queen!” he smiled with a large toothy grin, and giggled a little after. “I can show you whenever you get off of work, or you can just go to the little neighborhood around the block on the right, and it's the big yellow house, with beehives and the big oak tree.” He turned to point in the direction of his house. Tommy nodded in agreement, and then told him to wait until 3pm that evening.


	2. Dandelion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo mostly cooks, and waits for Tommy to arrive, to show him the 'Bee gun' as he calls the exspensive bee smoker he bought in the last chapter.

Tubbo paid for the flowers, and bee equipment, as well as some honey flavored sweets sold in the store. After his card was authorized by the machine, Tubbo grabbed the bagged candy and tools, and walked towards the same glass door he’d seen earlier that same evening. As he opened the door Tubbo heard the similar ding of a bell, that had already greeted him and now wished him goodbye. While Tubbo turned the corner to the path of his cul de sac, he decided to stop at a local bakery-esc store. He grabbed some things to make scones. He also bought some strawberry jam. 

Once he arrived home, he set everything down on the counter. Tubbo grabbed an apron that hung on the wall to his right, and tied it around his waist. Grabbing the different ingredients, Tubbo began making the dough. Spreading it out, he realized he had forgotten the honey he wanted to use for some of the scones. Quickly Tubbo ran to the cupboard, and grabbed a large jar of homemade honey. He uncapped the honey jar, and took a spoon out of the drawer. Stirring the honey slowly, he soon took out the spoon and sat it next to the jar. Molding the dough into scone shaped chunks, he picked the spoon again, dunking it in the honey jar, he got a heap of honey and dabbed it in the dough. Doing this a few times in the little chunks, mixing in some strawberry jam, he began to close the scones up. Tubbo called them scones, when they were more like a small desert version of ravioli or tamales. Once he placed them in the oven he set a bee shaped oven timer, and went to the fridge to get some milk and berries.

Up to an hour later the scones were finished and ready to be taken out the oven, and Tubbo had just finished making strawberry smoothies. Looking at the clock above the kitchen window, he saw it was around 3pm. Placing the scones on a platter, he set it down on the table. Putting the smoothies in the fridge, he then walked to the door as he heard the faint sound of his broken doorbell. He knew he needed to get it fixed, he just never had the energy to bother, nor did he get that many visitors, so it didn’t really matter all that much to Tubbo. Opening the door he saw that same tall, skinny blond. Tubbo quickly greeted him, and stepped aside to let him into his home. “This is a lovely home, Tubbo, smells nice too.” Tommy blatantly said looking around. “Hah, thank you Tommy. The smell is actually the scones I made just a moment ago.” Tubbo said, looking in the direction of the kitchen table. “Oh-here, you can put your hat and bags on this rack” The older boy said quickly rushing over to the clothing rack, already holding a few coats, and beanies. Tommy turned and stepped towards the rack. Slowly he let down the heavy duffle bag from his arm, setting it on the ground. Then he placed his smaller plastic bag with some files in it on the rack, as well as placing his white cap on the same hanger.

“So what do you do with the bees?” Tommy asked blindly, looking at Tubbo. Tubbo showed him out the door in the sun’s warmth. “Firstly we need to put these on. Here.” Tubbo told Tommy while handing him a heavy suit with a netted helmet. They put on the hazmat style suits, Tubbo eventually needing to help Tommy with him being so stubborn, almost tearing the suit. “There! Now we can see the bees themselves. Don’t think you would’ve wanted to be stung, would you?” Tubbo laughed slightly, getting the point across with a little bit of jokery. Tommy just rolled his eyes, and groaned at him. “Yeah, yeah.” he said before stepped forward to one of the large hive boxes. “Hey hey! Wait a second, you don't want to disturb them!” Tubbo said, quickly rushing over to the boy, grabbing him by the shoulder provoking him from stepping any further toward the hive. “Here-uh,” Tubbo paused but not for that long. “Wait here and don't move, I need to get the bee smoker.” he soon said, as he looked up at Tommy. Tommy just nodded and looked back over at the meadow near Tubbo’s house. Tubbo ran inside to the kitchen, and looked through the bag he had with him earlier that evening. He found the bee smoker, and left the house once again. Soon walking over to Tommy, bee smoker still in hand. “Now watch this, this is crucial when being a beekeeper trying to get honey. Okay?” Tubbo said looking over to Tommy, who had moved out of the way of Tubbo just in case the bees went haywire.


End file.
